FAC 1911 Series
History FAC Chairman Andrew Wetzel ever since was a great fan of the Colt 1911 pistol an owns several models from different manufacurers and customizer. It only was a matter of time until the FAC would manufacture its own 1911 series. In 2012 FAC started production of a standard 1911 pistol based on blueprints of the first Colt production. Technical Specification The FAC 1911 is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. Browning's basic M1911 design has seen very little change throughout its production life. The basic principle of the pistol is recoil operation. As the expanding combustion gases force the bullet down the barrel, they give reverse momentum to the slide and barrel which are locked together during this portion of the firing cycle. After the bullet has left the barrel, the slide and barrel continue rearward a short distance. At this point, a link pivots the rear of the barrel down, out of locking recesses in the slide, and the barrel is stopped by making contact with the lower barrel lugs against the frame's vertical impact surface. As the slide continues rearward, a claw extractor pulls the spent casing from the firing chamber and an ejector strikes the rear of the case, pivoting it out and away from the pistol through the ejection port. The slide stops and is then propelled forward by a spring to strip a fresh cartridge from the magazine and feed it into the firing chamber. At the forward end of its travel, the slide locks into the barrel and is ready to fire again. However, if the fired round was the last round in the magazine, the slide will lock in the rearward position, which notifies the shooter to reload by ejecting the empty magazine and inserting a loaded magazine, and facilitates (by being rearwards) reloading the chamber, which is accomplished by either pulling the slide back slightly and releasing, or by pushing down on the slide stop, which releases the slide to move forward under spring pressure, strip a fresh cartridge from the magazine and feed it into the firing chamber. There are no fasteners of any type in the 1911 design, excepting the grip screws. The main components of 1911 are held in place by the force of the recoil spring. The pistol can be "field stripped" by partially retracting the slide, removing the slide stop, and subsequently removing the barrel bushing. Full disassembly (and subsequent reassembly) of the pistol to its component parts can be accomplished using several manually removed components as tools to complete the disassembly. Models FAC 1911 USMC Edition: There is no big difference to the standard model of FACs 1911, despite the golden oak grip plates with cold painted bronze USMC badge. As the FAC BaerCustom 1911 MaRS Honor Pistol is very popular among weapon collectors, but not available on the market, FAC descided to bring at least the USMC grip plates to the market. FAC 1911 BaerCustom MaRS Honor Pistol: The BaerCustom MaRS Honor Pistol is the pinnacle of FACs 1911 series and is not available on the market, as these pistols were awarded only to former members of USMC special forces MaRS and SArLaC as an honor badge. These pistols received a galvanizing bath, were furnished with gold-damascened BearCustom slide markings, gold damascened hammer, grip safety, trigger, breach, and barrel, as well as golden oak grip plates with cold painted bronze USMC badge and silver-damascened mag release button. After all, this was handcrafted on the pistol, BaerCustom has the commission to damascene several data into the slide. The result is a precious pistol that has a high value on the collectors market, as it is not possible to buy one, but only to earn or inherit one. FCW 1911 Supersport Elite: As the BaerCustom is the pinnacle of FACs 1911 series, FCW created the Supersport Elite to be its queen. The Supersport Elite package offers you FCWs fiberoptic competition sights in red or green, a slide mouted Micro-Dot, an ionbonded bronze barrel with integrated compensator, a barrel weight, FCWs sceleton competiton trigger, a grip safey milled from carbon, an enlarged mag release button, FCWs competition magwell, as well as a dual-stack extended magazine. Despite the other pistols of FACs 1911 series, FCW also offers 9x19mm and .22lr conversion kits for their 1911. FAC Chairman Andrew Wetzel prefers his Supersport Elite with the green fiberobtic front post and USMC grip plates. FCW CustomSport: The CustomSport is the starting model of FCWs 1911 series and comes with the sceleton trigger, fiberoptic competition sight and the ionbonded bronze barrel with a barrel weight. It has a single row magazine and is available in .45 ACP, as well as 9x19mm and .22lr.